As is well known in the art, a loop antenna is often used for catching FM waves which are to be reproduced in an FM receiver mounted on a moving vehicle such as an automobile. When, however, an AM/FM receiver is to be mounted on the moving vehicle, another antenna than the loop antenna is to be provided for receiving AM waves which usually have lower frequencies of the KHz order than the FM waves of the MHz order. When, accordingly, an AM/FM receiver is installed in the moving vehicle, at least two different antenna systems respectively for AM and FM waves are to be mounted on a peripheral portion such as a roof of the moving vehicle. The two different antenna systems occupy a large or wide space around the moving vehicle thereby adversely affecting the aspect or design of the vehicle.